Innocence Soccer
by afickleflakes
Summary: What happens when Daisya storms in bragging to Kanda, Allen, Lavi and Lenalee who are utterly bored about being a complete ace at soccer? Click to find out. Humor fic. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: What would happen if Lenalee, Allen, Kanda, Lavi and Daisya were left in the cafeteria with nothing to do at all and Daisya begins to brag about being a pro in soccer? Read this to find out. Heheh._

* * *

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

* * *

"I'm bored…" Allen whined, his attention fully on the golden golem resting between the end of his right thumb and forefinger.

Lenalee had had it.

Allen had been whining about being bored for the past half an hour or so and she was getting impatient.

Lavi had fallen asleep, drooling on the cafeteria table, much to Kanda's disgust.

He'd been pulled down to the cafeteria with them by the redheaded Bookman who had, moments before been hyperactively jumping around without a care in the world.

A hooded figure strode into the cafeteria, the crest sown on his cloak catching the exorcists' attention.

"Oi, Daisya," Kanda greeted grumpily as said exorcist came to a stop in front of them, grinning madly.

Kanda's light greeting to his fellow exorcist under General Tiedoll woke the redheaded Bookman up.

"Yo. What you all doin'?"

They stared at the hooded exorcist with dull expressions, that of which were similar to that of Kanda's expression when someone(Allen, for example) had stated or asked the obvious.

"Err, don't answer that. Guess what? I won a soccer game all by myself against 20 kids!"

Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Here he goes again."

"Shut up Kanda. Just because you can't play soccer doesn't mean you can just butt into other peoples' fun!"

Lavi chuckled, only to receive the swordsman breathing down his neck, Mugen threatening to cut his nose off in response.

"Well, if you wanna prove to me that you can play soccer, why don't we have a match. We'll play Innocence Soccer."

Allen sweat dropped and spoke in a hushed tone, " I'll be referee. I can't use my innocence, seeing as it is an arm and all…"

Daisya clapped his hands and grinned.

"Perfect! Now it'll be two a side and Kanda you get to pick your teammate first."

Kanda immediately pointed to Lavi.

"I refuse to have a girl on my team."

Lenalee made an annoyed face at the swordsman who simply averted his gaze without a second's hesitation.

"Hurry up Baka usagi. Get up and get over here."

Lenalee grinned at Daisya and high-fived him, despite it being an awfully lame thing to do.

They headed out to the field and began setting up nets and various equipments and the like before the two pairs of exorcists began discussing their battle strategy.

Daisya and Lenalee decided that the owner of the Dark Boots would be the goal keeper and Daisya would be everything else for the first half.

Lavi and Kanda though, couldn't decide who would be who.

"You know what, Yuu-chan? I'll be the goalie for now." And before Kanda could shave Lavi's head with Mugen, the redheaded Bookman apprentice had already scurried off to the white poles set into the ground at their end of the field.

"Che, useless Baka Usagi."

Daisya had moved to the middle of the field where Allen waited to start the match. Kanda made his way there too. Swearing and cursing under his breath as he took his time walking to the other two exorcists.

Daisya smirked and stuck his tongue out at Kanda childishly, making one of the longhaired male exorcist's veins threaten to burst in irritation.

Allen balanced the soccer ball on his leg and then kicked it up into the air.

"Let the match _BEGIN!_"

* * *

A/N: This is a humor fic I made cause I got bored. Tell me if you want me to continue it and I'll try to come up with a second chapter. Don't forget to, leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Here's the second chapter. Once again. Cause I was bored. And lazy.

* * *

Daisya had moved to the middle of the field where Allen waited to start the match. Kanda made his way there too. Swearing and cursing under his breath as he took his time walking to the other two exorcists.

Daisya smirked and stuck his tongue out at Kanda childishly, making one of the longhaired male exorcist's veins threaten to burst in irritation.

Allen balanced the soccer ball on his leg and then kicked it up into the air.

"Let the match _BEGIN!_"

-

Daisya disappeared from Kanda's sight with amazing speed.

He appeared high above in the sky his leg positioned to kick the ball.

But Kanda was quick enough to block the attack with his deactivated katana and managed to hit the ball out of Daisya's control and into wide open air before smacking it down, getting ready to hit it into the goal. Lenalee looked at him determinedly and set herself into a defensive stance.

Kanda whacked the ball with great strength but, much to the disappointment of everyone, the ball was sliced in half.

"Mou, Yuu-chan BAKA! You just destroyed the ball you dumbass!"

Allen and Lavi sweat dropped.

"H-He forgot to hit the ball with the flat end…"

"Instead, he hit it with the blade…"

"CHI."

Kanda stormed off with several veins popping out angrily and the four remaining exorcists gathered in the middle of the field.

"Okay. I'll be on Lavi's team."

The three others nodded and they moved to their respective sides of the field.

"Okay, moyashi-chan, you be the goalie. I'll be the other stuff."

Allen nodded.

The second half began and Lenalee kicked off the ground while Lavi soared through the air on his hammer.

"Come on, Lavi. Keep up with me."

"Don't get cocky Miss Lee or else you're gonna get your head stuck in the clouds while I score goals."

"Shut up. Heh. Who says a girl can't play soccer huh?"

She flashed past him, grabbing the ball and kicking it towards Allen's goalpost.

Allen hallucinated, seeing a menacing devil's fireball in place of the speeding soccer ball.

And, it him on the head.

But went into the goal.

Lenalee did a couple of summersaults in the air and landed right next to Daisya who laughed.

"Mou, Allen, you shoulda blocked it…"


	3. Notice

Okay.

MORE URGENT NOTICES~!

Right, so I haven't updated for ages, at all.

And, nothing's been going on here.

BUT

I have actually started writing the Devil's Symphony. (:

I've already written the prologue and have just completed the first chapter.

I will not be posting it on until further notice.

I intend on finishing the whole fic first, so I can do an overall edit, and when I'm finished writing it, I will update every fortnight/every two weeks.

So, if you wish to read the unedited versions of each chapter before I post it here, they can be found on my blog.

(http:// www. th- night- songstress. blogspot. com/) (remove the spacings.)

But please scroll down to find them. Plus, there'll be headings.

I hope you wish me the best of luck and pray I update the collection of drabbles I write. (:

My sincere thanks and apologies for upsetting any of you.

Astaline Nihtingale.


End file.
